


【旧剑咕哒♂】救世主他孤身一人

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 他是仅此一位的救世主，活在所有人的目光中，纵使受伤剧痛也不愿发出声，旁人只能为他叹息而已。
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	【旧剑咕哒♂】救世主他孤身一人

**Author's Note:**

> 原作背景向，疼痛描写  
> 有关痛与死亡与爱

一

他熟悉他年少的眉目，带着仿佛天生微笑的弧度，眼底流溢出的蓝色星星点点，胜过银河璀璨，又像是月亮在海面沉没，澄澈透明落入水里，最纯净的宝石与之相比都会显得刺骨凉薄，望尘莫及。他被卷进一场过于温柔的海啸中，浮出水面望见敞开的痛和欲望，忽然觉得就这样沉没也很好。

二

只能探望一次，就这一次。亚瑟踏入医疗室之前，粉发少女面带歉意地如此叮嘱。

“三小时后需要再次为前辈测量血压，希望您能在那之前离开监护室。”玛修眼周染着镜片都藏不住的疲惫，话语中的精力不比平常活泼，消沉的状态伴随御主倒下那天便持续很久了。几天没来得及打理的短发更是被她屡屡撩到耳后，从中透露出的不安远甚于疲劳。恐怕不仅限于玛修，这种压抑氛围自从藤丸立香躺在那张病床上开始，理所当然以医疗室为中心延伸，肆意向整个迦勒底疯长弥漫。

不亚于战时的紧迫感纠缠在包括从者在内每位人员身旁，无孔不入向他们诉说着异常，连时常围着御主玩闹的小孩子也默契地噤声，乖巧得不似以往。直至刚才杰克还在拉着亚瑟的袖角，稚气的小脸挂满担忧，问妈妈什么时候能好起来。亚瑟没法做出保证，只能答应代替孩子们去本不允许轻易进入的监护室看一看御主，以传达她们的关心。

“非常感谢，时间足够了。”

人在面对不愿面对的事时，只会产生两种反应，要么一味逃避，要么干脆希望它尽快结束，就像事到如今犹豫起要不要推开门的亚瑟一样，他不确定自己究竟属于哪种，唯独私心是肯定的。Master的状态或许没那么糟糕——如果没机会见到御主，他大概还能一直这样安慰自己，自我欺骗是件太容易的事，即使根本不会因此轻松半分。遗憾的是，再多侥幸都只能到此为止了，就在他目视到门后那满满一室纯白时，自认完美的心理准备便被轻而易举击碎。

墙壁，地板，床铺，目光所及之处皆是纯粹的白，连角落都不染一物，干净到令人恍然，被无数思念紧紧牵挂的御主正被悉心安置其中，安静得犹如一场深眠而已。今天已是藤丸立香身中魔术诅咒的第六日，起源于遥远神代的诅咒在他体内牢牢扎根，无情掠夺着宿主有限的生命力。迦勒底尚在寻找完善的解决方法，不过短短几个时日，御主健康的身体就已被苦痛层层削弱，瘦成一把嶙峋脆弱的骨。

几根塑料细管垂进被角，连入少年臂上薄薄的皮肉，不间断渗下冷冰冰的透明药水，以勉强维持人体最基本的生理机能。专用病房充斥着扑面而来的消毒水味，稍微有些呛鼻，立香说过他从来不喜欢病房和药物的味道，那会让他感觉接近悲伤与死亡，相当不愉快。奇怪的是，说这话时他脸上并没有太多恐惧或厌恶，表情像是幼年的孩童遗失了珍惜许久的宝物，处处寻觅不得，只在眼眸深处流露出难得一见的落寞。

并发症状导致御主的体表异常显现出魔术回路，青蓝荧光如同长夜将尽的恒星那般黯淡，随着羸弱的呼吸不稳熄动。少年失了血色的脸庞比纯白都要贫瘠，衬得眼窝下青色更重，引得亚瑟也不待见起这股消极气味来。他搓热了不知何时冰凉下来的手，伸进被窝，一阵摸索后握住了藤丸立香的手心。

御主高烧未退，手掌里自然也是滚烫，可指尖凉到惊心，不见好转的征兆。战斗中频繁施术留给他挥之不去的后遗症：暗红令咒下的手部皮肤颇显枯槁，指肚布满细小的皲裂，不似十几岁男孩应有的平滑触感。因此立香一向避免使用需指纹认证的终端，甚至很少在灵子转移之外的时间主动拉起孩子们柔软白净的小手。仅仅微乎其微的缺陷也令他心思敏感，只在牵住骑士的手时平静又坦然。

床边仪器持续响着机械又规律的滴声，带给听者无法忽视的焦躁感，相较战场驻营不知何时会响起的警备号角还要使人紧张几分。亚瑟默数着立香手背上略微肿起的针口，他分不清液晶屏上的峰值和数字分别代表什么，唯有祈愿它们象征平稳。

机质声尾音拖长，在他心头不紧不重响到第十二下。此时，被握在手中的纤瘦五指似乎隐约有了些动作。

御主偶尔也会有苏醒的时刻，即便是短暂的清醒也足以让亚瑟欣喜了。他迅速站起身，帮忙扶住立香试图挪动的脑袋，险些碰松了某根输液管。

“呜......是......亚瑟吗？”少年气管挤出的声音都是溃烂的，说话变了腔调，分辨不出平日清明的嗓音。被诅咒侵蚀的视觉晦暗模糊，他顾不上品味失明带来的恐慌，努力睁开眼睛寻找骑士的身影：“抱歉，我有点看不清......”

“是我。Master，请务必不要乱动。”亚瑟下意识把那只被焐热的手攥得更紧，又在听见御主吃痛闷哼时小心松了力道。

病中的立香比平时配合，听话地将脸埋进软白的枕中，因消瘦突出的颧骨显得一双眼睛更大，里面却映不出任何东西。来自骑士的触碰给了他少许安心，他忍受着从腹部烧至喉咙的腐灼感，半晌，问出一句：“亚瑟，我会死吗？”

有时候，大限将至之人反倒不忌讳谈起死的话题，但藤丸立香不该属于他们的一员。人理保障机构涵盖了最顶尖的医疗技术，回应召唤的从者中也不乏优秀的医者与术士，无论遭受到肉体的伤病还是魔术范畴的诅咒，一切总有办法。可痛苦尤为漫长，实实在在深入骨髓，仿佛永远没有解脱的尽头。御主痛得哄骗不了自己，于是想到了最现实的问题：“我是不是快死了？”

“不会的，Master，这种事不会发生，很快就能找到消除诅咒的办法......”

这个问题就像是人走到高处，脑子里突然萌生跳下去的念头那样微妙，平庸又折磨人。回答是否其实无关紧要，藤丸立香明白这问题毫无意义。他从旁见证过他人的苦难与终结，亲身经历过何等多的痛苦和不幸，每一道刻进灵魂的疤痕都是证明，那些事没能将他击垮杀死，这次也绝无可能。更重要的是，命运不会令死亡轻易如愿，人类唯一的御主将与世界连成千丝万缕，一根一弦都没有崩溃示弱的权利。

“亚瑟......”

“想喝点水吗，Master？”

他摇头，要亚瑟靠近一点，再近一点，直到骑士用鼻尖感触到他颈窝下微弱跳动的脉搏，嗅见他身上水般寡淡的苦药味。

“亚瑟，可以和我做吗？”

“......不行，立香......现在不是开玩笑的时候，你必须休息。”

亚瑟有着与虚弱的他截然不同，无比温和的气息，像是暖春下晒过的柔软樱草，好闻到令人不知所措。立香执着地用鼻子追寻那点节制的香味，一颗心贪得无厌，贬进胸口：“不是玩笑，我就想任性这么一次......拜托了，不要拒绝我，好吗？”

骑士和他的御主无疑是亲密的，那是种旁人心知肚明又缄口不言的关系，大到能让他们在生死攸关的战场上本能靠近，小到会在某个圣诞夜的槲寄生下搂紧对方的腰接吻，除去御主从者这层特殊身份后不算平平无奇，也不够刻骨铭心。任性是因为尝到了被偏爱的甜果，所以藤丸立香难得恃宠而骄，仿佛身上的痛都跟他没了关系似的，瘦小的躯体缩成一团待在骑士怀里，费力仰起头去咬对方的喉结。

男孩唇角被体温蒸得干裂，翘起一点干枯的皮，如同烈日炙烤下失水萎靡的花瓣，不厌其烦落在亚瑟颈前的皮肤上，晕染成小块动情的红。亚瑟被他吻得发懵，连思考都迟钝起来，不知该如何回应这份发苦的亲昵才好。立香被晾得不开心，冷不防抬手拽掉了身上的细管，监测仪器在这粗暴行径中发出最后一声有气无力的长鸣，跳动的数值彻底归零，总算结束了那些惹人烦躁的动静。

他说到就要做到，决定了非要任性一回，逼着他的骑士不得不认真对待。最终，他听见他的爱人以一声无可奈何的叹息宣告妥协，将手轻轻搭上他尚且整齐的病号服。

“太难受的话一定要告诉我，”不清楚止痛剂到底起到多大效用，亚瑟下定决心前慎重地提醒他，“我会立刻停。”

这点无可非议，立香自然没有反对的理由，亚瑟只担心他会不会习惯忍耐痛楚，以至于受了伤仍不自知。御主不给他过多犹豫的机会了，厚被褥把几天未动弹的人焐得难过，连带大了两码的病服也被汗水闷潮，不怎么惬意地挂在身上，被骑士迟疑地解开，露出布料掩盖下的肌肤来。魔术回路在体表浮现出荧蓝微弱的光，与新新旧旧的伤疤叠加在一起，覆在只隔了层皮肉的肋骨上，将少年本就瘦削几圈的身型衬得越发陡峭。

还来得及，在事态发展到不可挽回前反悔还来得及，但这样的御主拥有一种令人不忍抗拒的魔力。蛊惑人类的塞壬大抵也是如此，她们残酷，贪婪又无可救药的美丽，迎着暴风雨拥抱死亡与吻，也吸引着爱本身。

说起来这并不是他们的第一次，但是时机最糟糕的一次。从当初迫不得已的临时补魔，再到床笫间真正的耳鬓厮磨，他们早已习惯了彼此的一切，性对他们来说就像是一种理所应当的肉体契合。相较初遇之时，御主的性情沉淀了许多，偏偏还在床上保留着年少特有的感情用事，懵懂且莽撞，而骑士始终像对待处子那般细腻，唯恐弄伤了分毫。

不能留下痕迹，再小的吻痕也不行。例行的健康检查会将御主的身体暴露无遗，来不及消褪的痕迹会令他困扰——亚瑟向来都能忍下在立香身上增添爱痕的欲望，这次也严格恪守着这一点。体检时不可避免的肢体接触偶尔令他生出微妙的独占欲，那份青涩只为自己展露就好，只被自己看到就够，如果可以，就连让其他人目视到御主赤裸的模样都不想允许......

“专心点啊......亚瑟，不好好继续怎么行。”

立香察觉到他慢下来的动作，不满地挺了挺腰胯。腿根夹住火热的性器难耐地磨蹭，隔着内裤挑逗亚瑟发硬的下身，企图消磨他的耐力。占有欲和嫉妒心作起祟来从不讲道理，也不会因正直高尚的品格有所例外，骑士内心常常滋生出难以自制的强烈冲动，他又何尝不希望在御主的腿间，肩胛或脖颈种下小小的恶意，能够不为人知又光明正大地向旁人宣告主权。可这份冲动终究会被理性化解，转为爱惜的轻吻当作欲求的替代品，从始至终，无一不是。

亚瑟是个太过温柔的男人，无论何时都与粗鲁沾不上关系，在他小心翼翼抿开那处紧窄的软肉时，男孩在心里下了定义。诅咒依然在藤丸立香体内肆虐，蚕食着五脏六腑，手指探入时的异物感更是加深了肉体对痛苦的感知，把情事变成一场从头至尾的磨难。任意妄为付出了同等煎熬的代价，他把自己完完全全泡进了颤栗的冷汗中，咬紧嘴唇不肯叫出来，默默感受亚瑟是怎样耐心将他顽固不化的秘处一点点安抚张开。

骑士指上生着长年累月用剑遗留的痕迹，抵住腔肉缓慢而粗糙地摩擦，仅仅这些就让他的御主反应极大，呜咽着绷起足弓，细白的腿肉夹紧他的手，急急磨蹭着往里带。立香腿缝里也是湿的，汗水和情液淌得不相上下，榨干了体内稀薄的水分。前液不知不觉流满亚瑟的指缝，两指借着那些黏滑在狭小的肠道里浅浅抽动，近似性交的抽插动作不知疲倦地重复着，意图让后穴尽早习惯即将到来的交合。

指甲不经意剐蹭过肠壁娇嫩的沟壑，搅出淫靡湿润的水声，立香哽咽着不断发抖，曲起腿收紧了小腹，说不清是因为痛还是快感，也许两者皆有。他死死咬住了先前被他嫌弃的病号服，上面有着稀释的药水味，苦得令人皱眉，混着止不住的津液浸透袖口。立香抽泣着抬高了腰，让手指借力送得更深，一次次触碰到让他欢愉的敏感处。指奸的快感清晰又鲜明，毒药般麻痹着大脑，原本他还能多坚持一会儿的，终于还是受不住第三指的折磨，没多久便在亚瑟怀中尖叫着失控高潮。

他在交欢还未开始前就把自己弄脏了，几滴白液沾染在失温发凉的小腹前，将魔术回路浸得晶莹湿亮，明暗间如同某种淫艳的暗示。男孩眼底涌起潮红的水波，短促的喘息声透着千疮百孔的衰弱，连呼吸都成了沉重的负担，随时会在下一个时刻窒息。剧痛几欲将身体从内部撕裂，可他仍是抓住亚瑟想要收回的手，不愿叫停：“床脏了会很难解释......所以......进来，射在我里面......”

失去远不及死亡优柔寡断，也因此显得格外残忍。藤丸立香不畏惧死和痛，却害怕有人离他而去。他从形同自虐的情事中拼命寻求拥有的实感，渴望比满足更满足。

软肉边缘湿答答挂着殷红的水光，得以被男孩的爱人一眼窥见里面灼人的颜色，那些情动的色彩染上立香的全部，连他失血苍白的脸都变得无比鲜艳诱人。刚刚进入的瞬间亚瑟就被咬紧了，因扩张而高潮过一次的穴口湿软，很容易吃下那根不合尺寸的东西，热情固执地将他含住。立香高烧的体温还比不过情潮滚烫，肠腔内里紧致到令人着魔，性器抽出时也贪求着不肯松嘴，又黏又热裹缠上硬得吓人的阴茎，榨出男人危险压抑的喘息。

身下床板随着两人动作断断续续挤出不堪重负的声响，立香这才意识到迦勒底的病床实在太硬了，至少不适合安放一具瘦削的肢体。单薄的脊骨凸出分明，轻撞在床板上都让他觉得难捱，没出息地眨落眼泪，亚瑟便将手臂垫在他的肩后，用臂上的肌肉为他缓解少许阵痛。骑士纵使深陷情欲也不敢多用一丁点力，硬翘的阴茎总是直直深入埋进最里面，将媚红的穴肉带出来再挤进去，克制又精准地碾压住御主敏感的腺体，似乎这样就能使御主忽略几分不适。

忍痛耗光了立香所剩不多的力气，被迫叫出声更是透支了他的极限，干涸的嘴徒劳做出口型，只在亚瑟挺身进入最深处时，溢出一声噙着泪的泣音。男孩的乳尖被可怜地忽视一旁，孤零零痒得发胀，情欲将他的嗓子蚀哑了，喘着气指挥亚瑟去照顾它们。他看见娇小的乳粒在骑士指尖抚摸下逐渐充血硬立，高调展现着存在感，被温热的口腔包裹吮吸时甚至给他造成了奇怪的错觉，或许从现在开始，自己会像女人那样分泌出乳汁也说不定。

当然是没可能的，大概怪他有些神志不清了。即使如此快感依然沸腾，立香被舌尖舔弄到止不住蜷缩抽泣，亚瑟这才勉强放过他泛红的乳肉。齿尖不忍为男孩烙上咬痕，爱欲汹涌也浅尝辄止，只留给胸前一片明亮暧昧的水迹。那根粗热肉刃还在立香体内大肆作恶，当他忍不住哭出来后刻意放缓了速度，软嫩的内壁不得不箍紧茎身忍受这缓慢的酷刑，让多余的体贴显得不合时宜。

过激的快感来临时远远盖过了痛苦，立香常常在性中落后于亚瑟的节奏，这次也同样承受不住刺激失声哭叫。无处安放的双腿使不上力，稍微抬起便迫不及待缠住他的爱人，让殷切收缩的穴肉把他们结合更紧。淫水完全将湿热的肉壁泡软了，细密的褶皱被坚硬圆润的龟头一道道撑平填满，他几乎能凭借感觉，数清性器表面鼓动的青筋。直至内腔被操到阵阵痉挛，抽搐般用力收绞吸动着性器，温暖的爱液才依依不舍地尽数射出，几股热液接连喷淋在壁肉上，不容分说将他灌满。

他接纳了射入体内的所有，颤抖着迎来第二次埋没理智的高潮，同时感到有枚微凉的吻落在耳边。

穴口被虐待得湿滑红肿，自觉吸啜着释放完毕的阴茎，显然不懂得何为后知后觉的羞耻。立香感到有块火热的蜡融化在深处，堵在腹腔里流淌不动，胀得很不舒服。他知道自己还能支撑，混沌的意识却呆滞了许久，自暴自弃想索性晕过去，吓唬下时常为他过度担忧的骑士也挺有趣。

多到过分的情液把白色床单濡成一片狼藉，压根没有解释的余地，拖着病体做爱的疯狂事若被达芬奇亲知晓，定是会大呼小叫，免不了把两人挨个训诫一番。立香很快放弃了恶作剧的想法，但没把交缠的两腿松下来。裸白的脚跟反而进一步压住亚瑟的后背，轻得似是幼猫抓挠，露骨地示意亚瑟留在里面，不要拔出去。

“假如我马上就要死了，亚瑟想对我说什么吗？”他问了个不太愉快的问题，心想气氛正是旖旎，但愿不会惹人讨厌。

“立香，刚才我会当做没听过。”亚瑟配合地低下身，将脑袋枕在男孩清瘦的肩头，腰上不自觉向下一沉，听见怀中人被顶出不自在的呜咽。他第一次想拒绝回复御主的问题，回答也就等于认同了存在这种不幸的可能：“就算是立香说这种话，我也会生气的。”

“真的等到那时候可能来不及了，所以......哪怕一句都行，现在就告诉我吧。”立香执意要听，他额前的温度已经降下几分，双眼依旧看不清晰，仰脸抬起涣散的视线，依靠直觉落在亚瑟脸上，静静等待他的答案。

小说故事中的男女主角总会需要一句直白的话来表诉衷肠，譬如“我喜欢你”，“我爱你”，“我想和你在一起”，少了这句话便不够爱似的。书上出现过无数次的甜腻情话，亚瑟多少能想到，但立香想听的肯定不是这些。他是仅此一位的救世主，活在所有人的目光中，纵使受伤剧痛也不愿发出声，旁人只能为他叹息而已。

“立香，这个愿望，我暂时不能满足。”在迦勒底之中，世界存续的最后一隅，他们还能欣然用彼此的名字，称呼自己最亲近的恋人，“我会待在立香身边，过去，现在，包括未来。等到立香安然走完作为人类的一生时，多少话我都会说的。”

立香没再坚持，不搭话，也不说是否满意这个回答，只是一直沉默地望着亚瑟的眼睛，后者并不回避他停留过久的视线。他试图从逆光中读出更多的情绪来，注意力在亚瑟脸上飘忽，看不出聚焦在哪里。几分钟后，立香才像是终于看够了，尽力从枕头中支起一点头部，潮湿的吻轻如落雨般点上骑士微热的脸庞，凉凉地蹭在眼睑下。

他嗅着亚瑟肩上未曾消散的好闻气味，小声开口：“疼。”

三

他熟悉他指腹间年深岁久的剑茧，甚于了解迦勒底窗外永无止境的风雪。他试着伸出手去，抓住一把足以破开永夜的极光，看它一端落在手里，一端坠到极地。不同于极寒之地的温暖从掌中感染至脚下，比雪花飘落的速度更快，宛如照耀到初春和睦的暖阳，寒气消融，万物生长。融解的雪河化作汪洋海水，他被翻涌的浪潮淹没，低头看见水底倒映出一片苍蓝星辰，忽然想到就那样沉入深海也不错。


End file.
